


Lessons in Being Human

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virgin Reader, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Hi! I know you have lots of requests at the moment, but would I possibly be able to request an angel!reader (female) and Gabriel fic? Maybe something about him teaching her about human nature and it all goes on from there? Thank you, and keep being an awesome author! :) xxx AND angel!reader x castiel/gabriel/balthazar (your choice) with wing!kink? please and thank you!♥ AND May I plz request an angel!reader x Gabriel where it’s the reader’s first time and Gabe is super considerate and makes sure she’s alright with everytihing before taking it any further. Maybe the reader also only calls him Gabriel, not Gabe. Please?





	Lessons in Being Human

Warnings: Smut, virgin!Reader, grace!kink, wing!kink

Fic:

“Humans are such strange creatures,” you comment as you watch the passersby with Gabriel. You watch the way they converse with each other, some standing face to face, some walking side by side, and some even holding hands. Even though it was impolite, you tuned into some of their conversations and many revolved around emotions you didn’t understand.

“They’re complex,” Gabriel agrees, “And what I’ve shown you so far only scratches the surface of humanity.”

“Thank you for teaching me, Gabriel,” you thank him, “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“You’re welcome, Sugar,” Gabriel replies. He places his hand on yours and squeezes, your heart doing a little flutter at the contact.

Gabriel meant everything to you. Since running from Heaven, you’d been chased by your brothers and sisters. They wanted nothing more than to kill you for betraying them and you wanted nothing more than to be free of Heaven. You did everything you could to try and blend in with the humans, but it was obvious you didn’t fit in. If Gabriel hadn’t found you, you weren’t sure where you’d be. Dead most likely.

The archangel didn’t owe you anything and yet he had quite literally taken you under his wing. You weren’t sure why; you were a lower order angel and Gabriel wasn’t really family. Nonetheless, he was teaching you how to be human and you were only too happy to learn.

Tilting your head, you watch as a couple press their lips together. Their arms slip around each other’s bodies, holding each other close. Gabriel had told you about this process before, kissing he called it. He said it was something that people did to show their affection for one another, something that people who were in love did very often. You hadn’t realized it at the time, but you had fallen in love with Gabriel, or what you now understood to be love, and now you wanted nothing more than to pull him in and kiss him, but how? If he didn’t feel the same way about you, he’d reject you and how would you live with that? Emotions and humanity could be so frustrating.

“What are you thinking about, Sugar?” Gabriel asks, watching you watch the lovers down the street.

“Nothing really,” you lie, “Just about how complicated being human is.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in all at once,” Gabriel tells you, “But you’ll get the hang of it. It just takes time to adjust.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to adjust completely,” you sigh.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Gabriel says quietly.

“Sorry?” you ask him to clarify.

“It’s just, well, I want you to fit in enough to be able to hide from Heaven, but I don’t want you to change,” Gabriel explains, “I like you the way you are.”

“Ignorant, you mean?” you question.

“No,” Gabriel replies, “Curious, imaginative, wicked smart, rebellious, and caring; that’s how I see you.”

“I’m not any of those things,” you protest.

“Are you really gonna pick a fight with an archangel?” Gabriel asks, making you laugh, “See, I was joking, a lot of other angels wouldn’t get that. Most of them also wouldn’t rebel against Heaven in favor of the humans, but you did. I know you started learning about humanity as a way to protect yourself, but I can see just how intrigued you are by it; I only wonder if you can see how intrigued I am by you.” You tilt your head and squint your eyes at the last statement. Gabriel’s smile only grows. “If you’re trying to figure out what I meant, I’m trying to tell you I like you,” Gabriel explains.

“I like you too,” you respond, wondering where he was going with this.

“If I were to kiss you,” Gabriel begins, “Like the couple you saw, would that be alright?”

“Y-you want to kiss me?” you question, your heart racing in your chest. Gabriel’s hand comes up to cup your cheek and you gasp at the sudden contact.

“Yeah,” Gabriel answers, “But only if it’s ok with you.” You nod, your lips parting as you wait for Gabriel to press his lips to yours. Gabriel smiles as he gently runs his thumb along your bottom lip. “I love you,” Gabriel tells you as he leans in.

“I love you too,” you reply, Gabriel’s smile only growing wider as you close the distance between you. At first, you’re unsure what to do, but Gabriel takes the lead, his lips moving against yours. You gasp again as Gabriel swipes his tongue along your bottom lip. He encourages you to part your lips for him and you do just that.

Your hands find their way to Gabriel’s hair as his tongue slips into your mouth, exploring the space. He tasted of chocolate and caramel. His arms slip around your waist, sliding you across the bench and pulling you closer to him. The feeling was unlike anything you’d ever experienced and you wondered how humans refrained from giving themselves this feeling more often. You kiss him until you’re breathless and even then you don’t want to pull away. Unfortunately, Gabriel breaks the kiss. You try to follow, but Gabriel cups your cheek to stop you.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask him, worried you’d messed up the kiss.

“No,” Gabriel answers, “It’s just … I think we’re putting on a show.”

“Oh,” you whisper, a blush rising to your cheeks as you notice the eyes watching you. Gabriel grins.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” Gabriel suggests. With a snap of his fingers you find yourself in the bedroom that Gabriel had let you stay in. You’d never really seen a point in having a bedroom, you didn’t sleep, but Gabriel insisted.

“Won’t they notice we vanished?” you question as Gabriel guides you to the bed and encourages you to sit beside him.

“Trickster, remember?” Gabriel answers, “I made it so that they -” Something in you snaps and you grab the front of his shirt, pulling him to you and cutting him off with a kiss. Honestly, you couldn’t care less what they saw.

Gabriel’s arms slide around you, his hands pressing flat to the small of your back. A moan escapes your lips as something stirs inside you. “You like that, Sugar?” Gabriel teases, breaking the kiss.

“What are you doing to me?” you ask him, squirming, “I’ve never experienced this before.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Gabriel asks you.

“I didn’t say that,” you respond, “I just want to understand what I’m feeling.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” Gabriel encourages, “And I’ll try to explain it.”

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” you answer, “It’s almost like a tingling feeling or maybe an aching. I almost feel … wet.” Something possesses you to press your thighs together and it eases the feeling just a bit.

“Arousal,” Gabriel answers, watching the way you’re trying to relieve the feeling.

“Arousal,” you repeat, “And that’s something that humans feel often?”

“Depends on the human,” Gabriel answers.

“But it’s a normal feeling?” you press, “There’s not something wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Sugar,” Gabriel laughs, “I feel the same way right now.”

“You do?” you question, “Gabriel, how do you endure this? It’s so distracting.”

“I can make it go away if you want,” Gabriel offers, “But I’d need your permission.”

“Permission for what exactly?” you ask.

“To touch you,” Gabriel answers.

“You’re already touching me,” you point out, “You can tell me what you really mean. I know you try to tell me things in a way that won’t offend me, but you don’t have to do that. I’d rather understand than have you try to protect my sensibilities.”

“Right,” Gabriel says, “Well, what I mean is, we could have sex, if you wanted. Sex is when -”

“I know the definition of sex,” you interrupt, “I can use the Internet now.”

“So that’s why you’ve been spending so much time online?” Gabriel asks, “Watching porn? You dirty little angel.”

“I didn’t mean to,” you retort, “I was doing some research and a little window popped up and I clicked on it. It wasn’t like I sought it out.”

“And then your research topic changed,” Gabriel teases.

“I’d like to try it, with you,” you tell him, returning his attention to your need for relief.

“I’d like that too,” Gabriel tells you. You wet your lips and draw the bottom one between your teeth as you reach for the hem of Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel gets the hint, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders before unbuttoning his wine colored shirt and removing it as well. You’d never seen him like this before and you can’t stop your eyes from roaming over his skin. Reaching out, you begin to touch him, but you hesitate, unsure if it was appropriate to touch him at this stage. “It’s alright,” Gabriel tells you, noticing your hesitation, “Would it be alright if I started taking your clothes off too?” You nod in response as you focus on the way his bare skin feels beneath your fingertips.

Gabriel’s fingers move to the buttons of your shirt, undoing them one by one and exposing more and more of your skin to the cool air. He’s surer of himself than you are and the way he touches you tells you that he knows exactly what he’s doing. You pull your hands away from him just long enough for him to remove your shirt and bra. “Am I … acceptable?” you ask, hoping that he liked the way you looked.

“Acceptable?” Gabriel asks as if he’s offended, “Sugar, you’re gorgeous. Don’t you ever doubt that for one second, do you hear me?” You nod again and Gabriel cups your face between his hands, bringing your gaze to his. “You’re beautiful,” Gabriel tells you before pressing his lips to yours. You hum as he deepens the kiss. His arms slip around you and he guides you to the top of the bed, laying you back against the pillows as he settles above you.

Without even thinking, you let your wings manifest, spreading them out across the bed. Gabriel’s fingers instantly delve between your feathers, making you moan loudly as you arch your back, your stomach twisting as a jolt of electricity shoots through every inch of your body. “Gabriel!” you exclaim, “What was that?” The pleasurable feeling pools in your core, only making the aching between your legs worsen.

“Our wings are so sensitive,” Gabriel explains as he runs his knuckles gently along the ridge of your wing, “During sex, well, having them touched only adds to the pleasure; and don’t even get me started on how using our grace can feel.”

“Show me,” you insist. Gabriel’s smile turns wicked. The warmth of his grace begins tickling your sides, making you squirm. It swirls across your skin in intricate patterns and the feeling makes you shiver. All the while, Gabriel leaves gentle kisses along your collarbone and down to your breast, sucking the pebbled nipple between his lips. The combined feelings were setting you on edge, making you crave more.

You let your own grace intertwine with his, intensifying the feeling and Gabriel groans in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets his wings manifest on this plain as well. At the sight of the beautiful, golden wings, you can’t stop yourself. You let your grace caress the feathers and slide between them, making Gabriel gasp. His hand tightens in your feathers, making you cry out.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel says, instantly letting go and sitting up on his knees, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, please forgive me.”

“It didn’t hurt,” you promise him, batting your wing against his side playfully, “I don’t want you to stop.” The aching between your legs was only intensifying and you needed Gabriel’s help. Reaching out to him, you try to guide him back to you, but Gabriel has other plans.

His hands run down your body, stopping to squeeze your breasts gently before sliding down your torso. When he reaches the button of your jeans, he pauses. “Are you sure you want this?” Gabriel asks you, “It’s not too late to stop if you don’t.”

“I want this,” you assure him, “I want you Gabriel, I’m sure.” Gabriel nods and begins opening the front of your jeans. You lift your hips as he hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties, tugging them down. He pulls off your shoes and socks, tossing them to the side before doing the same with your pants and panties. Gabriel kneels between your legs, looking down at you. You lie before him, completely exposed and unashamed. “Please,” you whisper, needing him to give you the release you so desperately needed.

Gabriel doesn’t even bother with the rest of his clothing, simply opting to snap his fingers and make them disappear. His hard length springs free and you can’t stop your eyes from wandering down to the spot. You reach out, wanting to touch him and Gabriel groans as your fingertips brush his throbbing member. “Y/N,” Gabriel sighs as he settles himself above you again. He rests one forearm beside your head and reaches down with his other hand, lining himself up with your entrance. “I’ll go slow,” Gabriel assures you, “If you need me to stop, all you have to do is ask, alright?”

“Yes,” you agree, “Gabriel, please.” He was positioned right at your entrance, his tip brushing your slick folds. Gabriel captures your lips and presses into you slowly so that just his tip is inside you. You gasp and Gabriel takes the chance to deepen the kiss. His hand slides up your body and finds yours, fingers intertwining. Each gentle roll of his hips pushes him deeper and deeper inside you until he’s fully sheathed, your walls stretching to accommodate his size. You sigh his name as his wings move to shield you from view of the outside world, ensuring that your focus is on him and nothing else.

“I love you,” Gabriel mumbles against your lips, and you mumble the sentiment in return. You squeeze his hand as you let your grace explore his body, tracing every line and caressing each feather of his wings. Gabriel shudders and groans your name. His forehead rested against yours and his eyes fall shut as he takes in every little sensation. He lets his grace cocoon you, surrounding you just as his wings had done; and even with the feeling of his grace grasping at your body and tugging at your feathers, you needed more.

“Gabriel, please,” you whisper, instinct making you lift your hips. That was exactly what you needed and the feeling is enough to spur Gabriel on.

“Y/N,” he moans, pulling back and sliding into you again. You gasp at the feeling, needing him to continue. Gabriel does just that, setting an easy, gentle pace. Each of his thrusts has you whimpering and moaning his name. The sensations he’s creating within you combined with his grace exploring your body and wings only push you closer and closer to the edge.

Gabriel kisses you as he moves inside you, twitching and throbbing against your walls. Your stomach twists and knots, pressure building and building. You reach for his back with your free hand and twist your fingers into the soft downy feathers at the spot where his wings meet his skin. Gabriel’s thrusts falter and a loud groan escapes his lips. He liked the feeling, you could tell, and you only wanted to give him more. You caress and tug the feathers, driving him wild.

“Oh, Y/N,” he groans, his thrusts picking up a new pace. The rhythm has you right on the edge and just when you think you can’t stand the aching any longer, release washes over you.

“Gabriel!” you cry out, the knot in your stomach snapping and the pressure releasing. You writhe as pleasure courses through every inch of your body, your walls clamping down around Gabriel’s throbbing length. Your wings wrap around Gabriel as much as they can, your feathers ruffling his.

“Y/N,” Gabriel grunts, “Oh, Y/N, that’s it.” He praises you, his thrusts becoming sporadic until he finally reaches his release. Gabriel shouts your name as he comes undone, his length pulsing as he fills you with his seed. His hand squeezes yours tightly and his wings bat against your own; his hips push flush against yours, burying him deep inside you as he rides out the last aftershocks of his high along with you. You bring his lips to yours, kissing him as bliss washes over you.

“Thank you,” you mutter against his lips, the aching between your legs finally subsiding.

“No, thank you,” Gabriel replies. He kisses your lips as he gently pulls himself from you and settles by your side. His arms wrap around you and he guides you to him, his wings wrapping around you as his grace traces random patterns across your skin.

“I love you, Gabriel,” you whisper, snuggling against him and taking comfort from being in his arms.

“I love you too, Sugar,” Gabriel tells you. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and lifts your head. You smile blissfully as Gabriel leans in, capturing your lips.


End file.
